Blind Winter
by Crime-Of-Passion
Summary: Read and find out. GAbby.


**Blind Winter**

By Crime Of Passion

A/N: This is my first NCIS fic and yes it's kinda odd. Im very sorry this chapter is so short. Read and enjoy! I must add I am a huge Gabby shipper! Thank you Katie pie for your help… lol

Disclaimer: I sooooooo don't own any of these characters… so would you be kind enough and not sue me!

* * *

"_I will never forget today, the day that I helped him kill her." _

"_Who is he?" _

"_I don't know." _

"_How did you get that knife?" _

"_Stole it! He took her into our gardens." _

"_Why?" _

"_Because he did." _

"_Mmmmm." _

"_Slashed her body, blood everywhere; delicious. _

* * *

Entering the bullpen Gibbs was welcomed with the familiar arguing of Tony and Kate. He smiled to himself, their endless bantering was almost amusing; however, he wouldn't let them know that.

"Get back to work!" he yelled as he threw his empty coffee cup in the bin. From the corner of his eye he distinctly saw Kate give Tony 'I'm going to kill you' sign. He laughed.

"Um, er boss want another coffee?" McGee asked hovering near Gibb's desk. Gibbs just stared at the younger man.

"Er right, sure thing, ok then." McGee stuttered and looked lost.

"Over here probie." Tony indicated McGee to place the coffee on his desk.

Gibbs couldn't help but feel almost content; Tony and Kate were being themselves, Ducky was happily working in his domain, he could still scare McGee and Abby…well he was trying not to think of her. Every time he heard her name he felt slightly unsettled, he couldn't understand why. In the past few weeks he had found himself avoiding her lab, making allsorts of excuses why he couldn't go down there.

"Kate have you got the results back from Abby?" Gibbs looked at the young woman who was stashing away her lunch in her bag.

"No boss, she said she needed fifteen, when I went down there last."

"When was that?"

"Twenty minutes ago." The agent almost whispered.

"Well why aren't you down there?...McGee …No Kate, I want you to go and see how Abby is coming with those results."

"I'll go boss." McGee spoke up.

"No, Kate go."

Gibbs didn't help but notice the look Tony and Kate gave each other; he wasn't surprised considering how fast he snapped back at McGee. _'What the hell.'_ He thought as he rubbed his head.

As soon as the elevator doors closed, sending Kate down to Abby's lab; Tony made a dash for Kate's desk. Gibbs saw him pull out a sandwich from her bag; felling suddenly tired he didn't say anything.

"Coffee! McGee now!" He barked.

"Sure thing boss." McGee scampered off.

* * *

"_Tommy its ok, it was a dream." _

"_No I helped him kill her." _

"_Its ok, your safe here, do you want us to contact your family?" _

"_I don't have a family, they all hate me!" _

"_Its ok."_

"_I killed her, hurt her." _

"_Tommy you didn't do anything." _

"_Yes I did!" _

"_No, Tommy listen to me. You're just having nightmares again. You know what nightmares are, we discussed them."_

"_NO! I hurt her!"_

* * *

Sitting back at her desk, Kate opened her bag. She instantly looked up.

"Where is it Dinozzo?"

"Kate, Kate you don't think I'd ...what is where?" He grinned.

"My lunch! You're not doing this to me again!"

"You two, quite!" Gibbs ordered, sipping his coffee McGee had brought over.

"Yes boss." They both said in union.

* * *

_Knock. Knock _

"_Who is it?" _

"_Dr. Benning…we found this." _

"_Oh dear god!"_

"_That's the knife, look at the blood! So beautiful." _

"_We found it in his room." _

* * *

"Kate, how is she going?" Gibbs asked gulping down the brown liquid.

"She's not there." She replied, giving Tony a nasty glare.

"What?" Gibbs laid down his cup.

"She's not there." Kate shrugged.

"Did you try her cell?"

"No, just wait a sec." She said as she pulled out her phone and dialed her friend's number.

Tony started picking at the sandwich, Kate's eyes boring into him as she held the phone to her ear.

"Well?" Gibbs asked as Kate put down the phone.

* * *

"_Tommy can you tell me where this girl is."_

"_No."_

"_Tommy please."_

"_She's gone."_

"_Tommy tell me and Dr. Benning where she is."_

"_I can't!"_

"_Tommy tell us now!_

"_But he took her._

"_Who Tommy?" "_

"_Him."_

"_What did he say Tommy?" _

"_He doesn't like girls who wear black." _

* * *

She stared at him blankly; "She's not picking up."

* * *

A/N: Is Abby dead, you'll have to wait and find out.


End file.
